Save The Hero
by NikkiJP
Summary: They're just four boys from Minnesota, ready to take on the world together. Only, he isn't ready. He wasn't made to do this. He wasn't born for shining, bright and clear, bigger than a whole universe filled with stars. He wasn't made for taking control of that stage, right there.


**Hello peepzzz! **

**This isn't like the things I usually write, it's just a very short fic. :) hopefully you like it!**

**Before we get on with the story I want to shout out LoveSparkle!**

**You've reviewed on every single one of my fics and you have no idea how much that means to me :') **

**SO LOVESPARKLE! Thank you, sweetie :D**

**Now, I'll just let you read...**

* * *

He's not going to do this. He's scared, no. He's terrified. The sweat is breaking out on his forehead, he's fevering up. His entire body is shaking, trembling with a deep fear that travels trough his veins and his bones, all the way to his brain and his heart.

He takes a look at the audience, thousands of eyes staring at the curtains he's hiding behind. They're waiting. Waiting for those curtains to open up and reveal him. Him and his band mates. They're waiting for them to show the whole world what they've been working so hard for. This is the biggest moment of his life, and he's about to throw up because he can't do it.

They're just four boys from Minnesota, ready to take on the world together. Only, he isn't ready. He wasn't made to do this. He wasn't born for shining, bright and clear, bigger than a whole universe filled with stars. He wasn't made for taking control of that stage, right there.

It's almost time for him to go on. He's freaking out. His heart is bursting out of his chest. He's practically dying of anxiety. And he can hear their producer, that giant turd, yelling at someone backstage.

His friends are warming up their voices. Making silly noises and weirdly moving their mouths in a way that can make him smile, even during his darkest periods. But he can't help but notice how superstardom doesn't suit them. How he can still see the cold Minnesota winters and the snowball fights in their eyes. He can still see the four, awkward best friends whispering in the dead of the night. Whispering about wishes and dreams and about how one day, they were going to make them all true. They were going to shine in their own, personal way.

He can still see that invisible force field of love in a circle surrounding them. They are untouchable.

But, he still can't do this. He still can't get past the fact that the cold Minnesota winters and the snowball fights are way, way behind them. So he wants to turn around and go back to find them. Because reflections in his friend's eyes just aren't good enough. It's too cold backstage. The dressing rooms are too hot. He can barely move. Standing still behind that damn curtain.

He's going to leave. To turn and drive away as fast as he can and get on the next flight back to Minnesota. To the snow and the ice hockey, away from the palm trees and the heat and the fame. He's going to leave to get his life back. The one he left behind for a dream that wasn't even his.

But then he turns around. And he can see his friends laughing. They're talking about the girls they'll get to date and the events they'll get to attend. They're talking about albums and platinum records and for a second, just the fraction of a second, he's back to those nights, whispering about dreams and wishes. And he realizes, that moment right there, that nothing has changed, at all.

Minnesota and ice hockey and snowball fights are forever carved into their hearts.

The giant turd of a producer yells at him to warm up his voice but he ignores it. He keeps staring at his friends. And after a while, he even manages to forget about the nerves and the anxiety. He just keeps looking and a smile even breaks out on his face. Because that's what they do, his best friends in the whole world, his brothers. No matter how nervous or scared or sad he is. They Always make him smile. Even when they're not trying.

"Guys, it's time!"

He looks back at the audience and they're all screaming. Cheering for a band they haven't even seen yet. His friends come up to him, still smiling and microphones ready in their hands. He goes over the playlist in his head and tries to remember the lyrics and the dance moves he's about to show.

"You can do this."

Logan's voice is like home. James hand a comfort on his back and Carlos' arm secure around his waist. He can do this, boys at his side. And he knows that he's not alone in this, the stage is theirs to take, to control. To _own_. He knows they will forever remember this moment, practically jumping. Nervous and stressed out but so, so ready.

Minnesota is far away but still a steady presence at the back of his mind.

It's time. Their time to shine and sing and dance like it's all they've been doing for the bigger part of their lives. The curtains open and he can still feel the arms of is best, best friends in the universe around his shoulders and waist.

They don't exactly rock the stage. It's clumsy and a bit flat sometimes, but he did it. He faced the biggest fear he ever had and the audience just keeps screaming his name. He wasn't born for this at all but with those guys by his side, he knows that maybe one day, they can even become superstars. And date all those girls and attend all those events they've been told about. He knows L.A. will forever rest in his heart, right next to Minnesota and his friend's names. He knows Big Time Rush is the beginning of the best time he and his brothers will ever have.

So Kendall bows for the crowd and leaves the stage with the biggest smile he ever smiled plastered on his face.


End file.
